oOo::Moving In::oOo
by Shattered Avenger
Summary: [Complete] Hiei and Yukina are two teenagers who are moving into a new home. There they meet Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and all the rest of them. Will they become freinds and get along?
1. Moving In

Moving In

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

"Genkai."

"What is it, Hiei?"

"Why are we moving?"

"Well..."

"If you're gonna start talking and keep going for the next hour or so then I don't want an answer."

"I'm not gonna talk for the next hour or so, Hiei."

"Then you can answer my question."

"I think you and Yukina need to see how other people actually live."

"Why?"

"It'll take a lot of explaining just to get it in your head."

"Well, I'm excited. I can't wait to make new friends."

"I'm glad you're looking forward to our new home, Yukina."

There were three of them in the car. Their names were Genkai, Hiei, and Yukina. Genkai is an old woman who wants Hiei and Yukina to see a different way of life and get used to it. Hiei is a young teenage boy who isn't really looking forward to moving. He preferred to stay where he used to live and he didn't want to have any friends.

Nobody really liked him. Yukina is Hiei's twin sister who, unlike her brother, is looking forward to the stay. She liked her old friends but she was happy to make new ones.

The reason why Hiei and Yukina live with Genkai is because they don't have any parents. They died a couple of years ago in a car accident. That's probably the reason why Hiei would prefer where he used to live instead of moving. He was closer to his parent's graves.

Hiei was thinking about his parents. Every time he did he felt a stinging at the back of his eyes and fresh tears came rolling down his cheeks. That's what's happening now.

"Hiei, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Yukina. I'm fine."

He quickly wiped away his tears while he was answering his sister.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes you two." Genkai spoke from the front.

She was a little too short to be driving but she managed. Hiei usually picked on her because she had to raise her seat so high.

"Genkai."

"What now, Hiei?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

Silence

"Are we there yet?"

10 minutes later

"Are we there yet?"

"YES NOW WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!?"

"Damn it! I didn't want to be there yet."

"Oh come on Hiei. It'll be fun." Yukina said.

"You're only saying that because you actually make friends." Hiei walked off toward the new house.

It had white stones with brown bricks for an outline. It was about two stories high. They had a huge front yard and by the looks of it they had a big back yard too.

"Hiei get over here! You have to help Yukina and me take out all our clothes and everything!"

Hiei turned around and started walking back toward the car. They all got their stuff and walked into the house. Genkai was the first to speak when they entered.

"It seems the movers have gotten here before us. All the stuff is where it's supposed to be in the house."

"It's so big!" Yukina spoke next.

"It's just a house." Hiei said last. "Now which one's my room?"

"Hiei, yours is up the stairs down to the right. Yukina, yours is upstairs down to the left. Now go to your rooms and get your stuff unpacked."

Hiei and Yukina run upstairs and go to their room.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: I have so many other fan fic ideas and they are not the type of plots you see everyday. I hope that you will keep reading this story and read all my other ones and please review.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	2. Time for school

Moving In

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: I'm not sure what the pairings should be for this one. Can you guys help me with that?

* * *

It's been one long day for Hiei and Yukina. They spent most of their time unpacking and fixing up the house. Now it's time for them to go to bed. Hiei went to his room and Yukina went to hers. They both fell asleep right away.

Next Morning

"Hiei, Yukina, it's time to wake up!" Genkai shouted from downstairs.

In two seconds the two were down there.

"Now, it's your first day of school and I want you two to behave yourself and don't get into fights. Also, make some friends."

Hiei knew she was talking to him mainly because Yukina never does that stuff and she always makes friends.

"Genkai, are we walking to school?" Yukina asked.

"Yes you are. I drew out a map for you." Genkai handed the two a well drawn map of the area and an X marked the spot to where the school was.

"Here are your lunches and backpacks and you may now leave."

The two quickly grabbed their stuff and ran out the door not wanting to hear Genkai say what they shouldn't do and what they should.

"Hiei."

"What?"

"Do you think the people at our school will be nice?"

"No."

Yukina looked at her brother. She should've known that would be the answer. She looked down at her map and then looked up.

"I think that's our school."

Hiei looked up from his map too to find this huge building. He just frowned.

"Usually people at this type of school are stuck up. None of them are nice except for a few girls." Usually Hiei was wrong when he came to new a school, that's why the people always picked on him.

"Come on Hiei!" Yukina called from ahead. Hiei was too busy looking at all the kids around him though, seeing what they were like. Over to the right he saw two boys picking on these other ones. One had black slicked back hair and the other looked like a carrot top.

"Hiei!"

That caught his attention. He turned around to find his sister already ahead of him. He jogged to catch up with her.

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing." He replied. "Let's just go to class."

Yukina nodded her head and they both entered the school building. They headed straight for the principal's office to get their schedules.

"What are your names?" He asked them.

"I'm Yukina."

"And I'm Hiei."

"Oh, here are your schedules. Have a good day."

They exited the principal's office and stood in the hall.

"Let me see yours, Yukina."

Yukina handed her schedule to her brother.

"Damn. We got different schedules."

At that time, the bell rang.

"Okay, I guess we better go to class. I'll see you later Hiei."

"You too Yukina."

Yukina took one look at her schedule and headed off to class. Hiei just stood there and took one big deep breath and then he headed off to his class. He was actually running and when he turned a corner he bumped into someone and dropped all his stuff. The other person did too. Hiei bent down to pick all his stuff up and shouted

"Watch where you're going!"

"Well I wasn't the one running the corner."

Hiei looked up to meet brown eyes.

"Are you new or something because I've never seen you here before?"

She also bent down to pick up her stuff.

"I'm Keiko, and you are?"

"Hiei."

Hiei didn't really like this girl because of the fact that she bumped into him. After picking up both of their stuff Keiko said good bye and Hiei headed off to class.

"Damn! I'm already late."

Hiei barged into the classroom door. Everyone turned to look at him wondering who he was. He looked at the teacher and asked

"Is this the math room?"

Apparently they don't say literature and stuff like that they just call it the basic subjects.

"Yes, and you are."

Hiei didn't answer, he just handed her the schedule.

"Ah, I see. Class I would like to introduce a new student. His name is Hiei. Please be very nice to him. Hiei, your seat is next to Botan. Botan can you raise your hand please?"

A girl in the very back of the room stuck up her hand. She had blue hair and shining pink eyes. Hiei looked at her and then took the seat. While the teacher was talking so was Botan.

"Do you have a sister named Yukina?"

"Yes, why?"

"She kind of got lost in this huge building so I helped her out. She told me all about you. She's very nice."

"Well, it seems Yukina's already got friends."

"Don't you have any?"

"I never did."

Botan felt sorry for him.

"How about you be my friend." She stuck out her hand.

Hiei looked at her for a little while. She seemed nice. Hiei took her hand and said thank you.

After Class

After the bell rang it was time for lunch. As he was heading out the door he met contact with the pavement. Hiei looked up to see the two boys that he saw earlier.

"So what do we have here? A new student, isn't it? This one looks easy Urameshi. Let's beat him into a bloody pulp."

"Keep your cool Kuwabara. He's new, and we have to get to know him. Now what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"If you don't want to get thrashed by Kuwabara and me, Yusuke Urameshi, then you're gonna tell us."

"I'm not telling you."

Yusuke gave Hiei one hard punch in the chest.

"If you're not gonna tell us then we'll just beat you."

Kuwabara punched Hiei in the face causing blood to come out of his mouth. Yusuke grabbed Hiei and banged his head against the school building wall. Now his face was bleeding and he felt a pounding in his head. He felt so much pain while Yusuke gave him contact with the building. His face was all bloodied up. All of a sudden Yusuke stopped and dropped Hiei. He looked up to see why. Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking to someone, but who was it. Soon they both snorted and walked away and that's when he saw the reason to why they stopped. It was someone with red hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"T-That W-Was A D-Dumb question."

He barely had any strength to talk. The redhead dug around in his backpack and took out a cloth. He gently rubbed it against Hiei's face to wipe off the blood. Once he finished he still had a few cuts.

"Thank you." Hiei said. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"It's no problem. Besides, your friends stand up for you, don't they?"

"I only have one friend and I just met her today."

"Well, at least you have some."

"One."

"I'll be your friend."

"Aren't you friends with those two bullies."

"I know Yusuke and Kuwabara can be mean at times but they're really nice people."

They were silent for awhile.

"What's your name?" Hiei asked him.

"Shuichi, but you can call me Kurama."

"Anyways thanks again but I really need to eat my lunch."

"Well then I shall take leave."

Kurama got up from where he was kneeling, said good bye, and left.

"Now I have two friends. I guess moving here wasn't such a bad idea after all."

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: Another chapter for another story completed. Please review!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	3. Kurama's in Trouble

Moving In

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: Okay, please help me with the pairings. I got some votes for the last chapter and here they are.

Hiei/Boton- 1

Kurama/Shizuru-1

Yukina/Kuwabara-1

Yusuke/Keiko-1

Hiei/Kurama-1

SnowFlowerYukina: Now here's the story.

* * *

After the whole incident at lunch and going through the rest of the school day with bruises on his face, Hiei was finally heading home with Yukina. She eventually asked what happened to him and he told her everything.

"Oh, that's horrible. Who were those guys?"

"I don't really remember their names and I really don't want to."

They were silent the rest of the trip home. When they reached there they were greeted by a surprised gasp from Genkai.

"Hiei, what happened to you?" She asked.

"Two kids decided to beat me up. I'm just gonna go upstairs and go to bed. I'm not in the mood for eating."

Genkai seemed to understand because she didn't say anything. Hiei walked upstairs, went to his room, and lay down on the bed. His eyes got heavy and soon he fell asleep.

The Next Day

Yukina and Hiei did the same thing they did the other morning and headed off to school. They were kind of early so barely any kids were there.

"Hiei, I'm going to head on to my first class to see if the teacher is there so I can help him out with anything."

"That's fine. I'll just hang around." He gave his sister a quick smile and she left.

Hiei started walking around the building until he was pushed to the ground.

'Not again.'

"Well, well, well, would you look who it is?"

"Are you gonna tell us your name now shrimp?"

'All they want is my damn name and this is how they plan to get it! Maybe if I tell them they'll leave me alone.'

"My name's Hiei, are you happy now?"

"No not really. Let Kuwabara and me introduce you to our new member, Karasu."

A man with long black hair and a black outfit came out from behind Yusuke. He had this mask over his face and his eyes were a purple blue-ish type of color. He stooped down to be eye level with Hiei.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara told me all about you." His voice was very raspy and had a deadly tone to it.

Hiei could feel sweat trickling down his face. He took one big gulp. Karasu picked him up by his throat and was about to punch him.

"Karasu put him down!"

Karasu let go of Hiei who looked up to see Kurama again. Botan was also with him.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara I am ashamed of you two!" Botan shouted in their faces.

Kurama didn't say anything but was getting a glare from Karasu. He tried to ignore it but the guy was really getting on his nerves. After a couple more lectures from Botan the three of them went away.

"Hiei are you alright?" Botan asked while Kurama helped him up.

"Yeah I'm fine. You two came before they could do anything. And, who is that Karasu guy."

"An asshole."

Hiei and Botan both looked at Kurama. They never expected him to say anything like that.

"Hey, Kurama, what do you have against him anyway?" Botan asked him.

"In third grade he beat me up and I was sent to an emergency room."

"That's horrible." They both said. Kurama just smiled at them and told them to hurry up and get to class before the bell rings. They both nodded their heads and headed off to their classes.

At Lunch Time

KURAMA'S POV

I was walking down the hall when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find the last person I wanted to see.

"What do you want Karasu?"

"I just wanted to get you back for giving me that look earlier on and calling me an asshole."

I could feel his hand grab my throat and pick me up just like he did to Hiei. Luckily I could still breathe. He didn't have a tight grip around my neck. I was scared though. Afraid what he what he would do to me.

NORMAL POV

Karasu punched Kurama in the stomach causing him to let out all the air he had. He soon regained it but his stomach hurt so much. Karasu then grabbed his hair and pushed Kurama on the locker. He could feel the cold metal on is face. Then he felt a pain in his back. Karasu had punched him and now there was blood all over the locker. Soon, he started banging Kurama's head against it giving the redhead's face a red color. Kurama felt his vision getting blurry and soon found that he could not see anymore but he was still conscious. All he could hear was his own face being bashed into the locker. Karasu then turned him around and punched him straight in the face, breaking his nose. He finally let go of Kurama and dropped him.

"I believe our discussion is done." He laughed a bit before leaving.

Kurama just sat there, not able to see. His eyes weren't focused and his head and stomach ached. He felt dizzy as the blood fell from his forehead. He wasn't going to fall unconscious though. He would use the little strength he had to stay conscious and wait for someone to find him.

YUKINA'S POV

I was walking down the hall when I saw someone lying by the locker. I ran over to him. His face was full of blood and his eyes weren't focused. I didn't know what to do. He needed treatment and bad. The only person I could trust in this school is my brother. I ran outside to find Hiei eating lunch by himself.

"Yukina, what took you so long?"

"Hiei forget about that, someone needs help!"

My brother put down his sandwich and followed me. When we reached the boy my brother seemed to be shocked. He instantly knelt down and started shaking him lightly.

"Kurama, are you okay?"

"Hiei, is that you?"

I didn't even know the boy was conscious.

"What happened?" My brother asked.

"It was Karasu." His voice was nearly a whisper.

Hiei turned to look at me.

"Yukina, tell the principal about this and on the way go get Botan.

I nodded my head and left for the principal's office. I was running when I bumped into this girl with brown hair and fell down.

"I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay what are you in a rush for?"

I told her about the boy with red hair.

"This is probably all Yusuke's fault! I'll go get the principal; you go get your friend."

"Thank you."

I ran a corner and came to a halt when I came face to face with Botan.

"What's the rush Yukina?"

I told her about everything. Man, am I getting tired of explaining this.

"OH! THOSE BASTARDS!"

I know this wasn't the time to laugh but Botan's attitude was just so funny. We both ran back to the area where Hiei and... Kurama were.

"Yuki, where's the principal."

"This other girl went and told him. The ambulance should be here any second now."

All of a sudden we hear sirens nearing the school.

"What perfect timing." Boton said.

The ambulance came and got Kurama.

At the Hospital

HIEI'S POV

The doctor said Kurama has gone blind but not permanently. He will get his vision back soon. Also, I met his mother today. She's really nice. He's so lucky. Another thing, Karasu's been expelled! I hope the rest of the school year will be better then today. I hope we have no more problems.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: Sorry Kurama fans, had to put some Karasu violence in there or else, how was I supposed to get rid of him? Anyways, please don't be mad because I promise that nothing bad will happen to anyone. So, please review.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	4. New look

Moving In

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: I got some more votes. Here are the results.

Hiei/Botan- 5

Hiei/Kurama- 3

Kuwabara/Yukina- 3

Yusuke/Keiko- 2

Yukina/Kurama-2

Shizuru/Kurama- 3

SnowFlowerYukina: Not a lot but I'm hoping to get more. Anyways, enjoy the story.

* * *

HIEI'S POV

Yesterday, we didn't go through the rest of the school day because of what happened to Kurama. Yukina, Botan, and I even spent the night at the hospital. Yukina called Genkai and told her we were staying. You know, I really wanted to beat up that Karasu bastard but the principal took care of it. Anyways, they're going to keep Kurama in TPWRSP for a little while so he won't be in school. I use to call it that since I was a little. It stands for, 'The Place with Really Sick People'. That reminds me, I need to get going to school.

NORMAL POV

Hiei grabs all his stuff and heads off to school with his sister. They were silent for awhile. All they could here were the rustling of the trees and each step they took which made a 'tap' sound.

"Hiei, how long will Kurama be in the hospital?" Yukina asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." He replied. His mind was set on Yusuke and Kuwabara. They didn't even show up at the hospital. He'll have to talk to them later on.

After walking a couple more blocks, Hiei and Yukina reached school.

"Once again we're early, Hiei."

"Hn. I need to go talk to somebody. Why don't you go and help that one teacher again."

"Okay." Yukina started walking toward the building while Hiei started walking toward the back of it.

He found the two people he wanted to talk to just leaning against the wall.

"Hey."

Yusuke and Kuwabara rotated their heads so they could see Hiei.

"What do you want?" Yusuke asked him.

"Why weren't you at the hospital? Both of you?"

Yusuke just sighed and looked down at the ground, Kuwabara did the same thing.

"It's all our fault."

"Urameshi, I'm not the one who wanted who wanted to have Karasu hanging around with us."

"Shut up Kuwabara, now's not the time."

They were silent for a while.

"You're not answering my question."

"It's all our fault. We didn't want to see Kurama like that. Plus, he would've been angry."

"No he wouldn't have. He asked me at least twice where you fools were, if I remember correctly."

Yusuke and Kuwabara both looked up at him.

"You two can go home and cry your hearts out for all I care, at least go to see Kurama before you do that." All of a sudden, Hiei felt different. He's never said those things before. He's never called anyone a fool either.

Yusuke looked up at the sky; he seemed to be in a train of thought.

"Urameshi, he's right. We should skip and go see him."

"Alright."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up straight and started walking. Hiei walked with them until they reached the front of the building. Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled at him but he didn't even bother to smile back. He just entered the building.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hiei! Yukina! Wait up!" Botan shouted from far behind.

They stopped so she could catch up.

"Hey Botan." Yukina greeted her.

"Hn."

"What's wrong with you Hiei?"

"Hn. Nothing."

Hiei just walked ahead without them.

"Yukina, why is he acting like that?"

"I don't know. He's been acting very strange though. Whenever I ask him a question he says 'hn'."

"New attitude, huh?"

"Yup."

"Yukina, when I was younger, I use to be a gloomy type of person! Now look at me!"

"I guess you have a point."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Yukina! Bye!"

"Bye Botan."

When Yukina turned around, she found her brother not far ahead, just standing there. She ran up to him.

"Let's go." She said and smiled. Hiei just nodded and started walking home.

THE NEXT DAY

It is Saturday.

"Hiei! Come on!" Yukina shouted from downstairs. They were supposed to be heading for the hospital.

After a couple more calls, Hiei finally came down.

"It's about time... What are you wearing?"

Hiei had on a black pants and a blue sleeveless top. He also had a bandanna on his forehead.

"Clothes. What does it look like?"

"I've never seen you dress like that before. It's a good look for you."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Now let's hurry up. Kurama and Botan are waiting."

"Okay."

AT THE HOSPITAL

"How are you?" Yukina asked Kurama.

"Blind."

Botan laughed and so did Yukina. Kurama smiled at them even though he couldn't see.

"Kurama, how long are they going to keep you here?" Hiei asked. He was sitting on the left side of the bed while Yukina and Botan sat on the right.

"They'll let me out on Monday. They said the day before that I might get my vision back."

"Hey Kurama, you should check out Hiei's new look. It's really hot." Botan told him.

"How does it look?"

"Well, he has black pants with a blue a sleeveless top and a bandanna on." She explained.

"It makes me look bad."

Everyone laughed.

"That reminds me, Yusuke and Kuwabara finally came to see me."

"That's good." Hiei said.

"I have a hunch that you told them to, Hiei."

"Well, they didn't come the first time."

"What'd they say?" Yukina asked Kurama.

"Well, Kuwabara was crying like crazy. Yusuke was apologizing like crazy too. I told him it wasn't really his fault for letting Karasu be a new member of their 'group'."

"Group? I thought their was only the two of them." Yukina said.

"No, they have a group. And Hiei, I hear you're finally getting along with them."

"I just told them to come and see you."

"You're lucky they didn't beat you up."

Everyone laughed again. Hiei smiled and said, "I would've kicked their asses."

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: I'm finally done with that. Not that it took me long. Anyway, I hope you like it and I hope you review.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	5. Surprise!

Moving In

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: MORE VOTES!!! YAY!!! 

Hiei/Botan- 14

Hiei/Kurama-11

Yukina/Kuwabara-4

Yusuke/Keiko-3

Kurama/Shizuru-3

Kurama/Yukina-2

Yusuke-Hiei-1

SnowFlowerYukina: This time, my friends aren't going to have any votes. It's just my reviewers. (Of course, reviewers can be friends but, you know what I mean. You have to be a member or an anonymous reviewer to vote) Now onto the fic!!

* * *

It's Sunday and Kurama is getting out of the hospital early because his sight came back last night. Hiei, Botan, Yukina, Shiori, Yusuke, and Kuwabara wanted to give him a surprise party. Shiori would go pick him up while the others tried to find a place to hide. 

"It feels good to see again." Kurama said while his mother was driving.

"Hey Shuichi, what happened to the boy who got you... blind?" Shiori asked him.

"He was expelled."

"That's good news."

The rest of the ride to Shiori's house was silent. When they reached there, Kurama got out of the car, so did his mother, and opened the door.

"Why are all the lights of, Kasaan?" Kurama asked her.

All of a sudden the lights flew on; everyone jumped out of their hiding places and shouted...

"SURPRISE!!!"

Kurama nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden outburst. He got over it and smiled at everyone.

"You guys scared me."

"That's what surprises do to you." Yusuke said.

"Glad you're out of the hospital, Kurama." The carrot top spoke.

"I thought my son's name was Shuichi." Shiori said.

"Yes but, Kurama is my nickname and everybody seems to like calling me that."

"I'd still prefer to call you Shuichi."

"I know, mother."

"Okay, can we get this party started now?" Botan asked.

"We're way ahead of you Botan." Yukina said while eating some pizza they ordered. Everyone else was either dancing to the music in the living room or eating. Kuwabara was even trying to hit on Yukina.

"You are... beautiful. I cannot describe such beauty." Kuwabara said while holding her small hands. Yukina blushed a bright red and said, "Thank you. That's very sweet." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he turned as red as a tomato.

"Hehehehehehehe..." That was his reaction as a big grin spread across his face.

Hiei saw all this and wasn't very happy.

"Hn. That fool better get his hands off my sister."

"Come one Hiei, he likes her and she seems to like him." Kurama said.

Hiei turned around to look at Kurama and then was reminded of something. He walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

"Before we continue this 'party' we have to give Kurama his presents." Hiei announced.

Kurama lit up at the thought of presents.

Everyone ran to the coat closet, found their present, and gave it to Kurama.

"Glad to see that you can... see again, Kurama." Yusuke handed his present to him and Kurama took it. He opened it up and he got...

"Uuummm... thanks for the Playboy magazine, Yusuke."

"No prob!"

"Move out the way Urameshi!! I have to give him my present!!" Kuwabara pushed Yusuke out of the way and handed Kurama a box with a bunch of holes in it. Something was moving.

"I wonder what it is."

"Well, open it!!!"

Kurama untied the red bow and opened up to reveal...

"A cat!! Thank you Kuwabara!!!!!" Kurama had always wanted a pet.

"Yeah!!! I told you Urameshi that he did like cats!!!" Kuwabara put on a triumphant smile. Yusuke crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Kurama laughed while he picked up the cat from the box and held it.

"I don't know what to name him, Kuwabara."

"Name him after me!!! Actually, just call him Kuwa, so you remember who you got him from."

"Alright, Kuwa it is."

"My turn!!!" Botan shouted while walking up to Kurama. She gave him a small rectangle shaped box. The redhead smiled at Botan an opened it. It was a beautiful glass rose with diamonds in between the petals.

"Arigurito Botan!! It's very nice. I like it."

"I thought you would. See, the stem resembles your green eyes and the rose reminds me of your red hair." She explained.

"Can I give you my present now, Kurama?" Yukina asked while walking up to him.

"Sure." Yukina handed the green eyed boy his gift. He opened it to get two presents. One was a red T-shirt that said 'Fox' and the other was a snow globe.

"Thank you, Yukina." He hugged her after he put down the gifts.

"Hn. I guess it's my turn." Hiei handed Kurama a box and he also got two gifts from him. One was a shirt that said 'I'm with stupid' with the arrow pointing to the left. The other was a rose, and for some reason, it glowed.

"Hiei, is this a real rose?" The tall boy asked him.

"It wasn't glowing before. I didn't really know what else to get you so I just got a rose. I've never seen it glow."

"Well, thanks. Thank you, everyone, for my gifts!!!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!!!" They all shouted which cause Kurama to jump again.

"Hey, Kurama, can I see that shirt I got you?"

He nodded and gave the shirt to Hiei. The short boy want into a room and came back out with the shirt on.

"Kuwabara, would you like to take a picture?" Hiei asked him.

"Sure!!! You know, I never thought we'd get along."

Hiei gave Kuwabara a fake smile and made the orange haired boy stand to the left of him. Shiori was the one taking the picture and shook her head at what Hiei was doing. He made Kuwabara stand to the left so that the arrow was pointing to him which meant that 'He's with stupid.' She took the picture anyways, not wanting Hiei and Kuwabara getting into a fight.

While they were taking the picture, Kurama was playing with his new cat.

"You are so cute." Botan, Yukina, and Yusuke were gathered up around him. They thought the cat was adorable too. Kuwa was actually a brown cat with some black stripes. His face was a cream color though.

"Kurama, can I see him?" Botan asked like it was some baby.

"Sure." Kurama handed her Kuwa. She rubbed behind his ears and he started to 'purr'.

"You are so adorable!!!" She yelled.

Kurama looked around. He was happy to have friends like these.

A couple hours later

Everyone started to clean up all the messes they made and cut a cake for Kurama. After they were all done eating, they bid their fare wells and headed home. A couple minutes later Shiori and Kurama headed off to their rooms and went to bed.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: I hope you liked it. Also, just because I made Kuwabara stand to the left of Hiei doesn't mean I hate him. (To all those people who think I do.) That's just something Hiei would probably do. Anyways, I hoped you like it and please review. Also, don't forget to vote!!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	6. The End

Moving In

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: Just to tell you, this is the last chapter. Sorry, but, I've decided to finish this fic. All your votes have been transferred to a new one I'm making. I'm truly sorry. Anyways, I hoped you like the last chapter.

* * *

A few more days after the party, Hiei had been acting less like himself. Everyone actually didn't mind, they kind of liked the new Hiei, but sort of missed the old one. The small teen still hadn't made friends with Kuwabara and Yusuke yet. Every once in a while he would send a glare toward them and they'd just glare right back.

"You guys still haven't told me who in the world planned that party a few days ago." The emerald eyed teen complained.

"Hn. It was my idea."

"Well, thank you Hiei. I really didn't want any surprise welcome or anything, but I did have a lot of fun."

"We knew you would, pal." Yusuke grinned as he patted Kurama on the back.

The redhead just smiled at his friend. He wasn't too happy about the fact that Hiei still didn't like Yusuke and Kuwabara.

_Ring!_

"That was the bell!! We should be heading to class!!" After being silent the whole time, Botan jumped out of her seat and headed toward the school. Kurama followed soon after. All that was left was Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke.

After a few minutes of some uncomfortable silence, they all got up and headed to their classroom.

At lunch, everyone was sitting together and chatting, all of them seeming to have a lot of fun, except for Hiei, who didn't show emotion anymore.

Yukina didn't like the fact that her brother always had a blank expression on his face, well, except for the glare. She decided to just let him be how he wants to be though.

"Alright, what do you all want to be when you grow up?" Keiko asked. She had become one of their friends soon after Kurama had recovered. "Kurama, you go first."

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll be a vet."

"Alright, Botan."

"A ferry girl!!"

"You actually believe in those things!" Kuwabara teased and the started to laugh. Botan just gave him a mean glare.

"Kuwabara, what do you want to be?"

"Gee, I don't know Keiko. Wait!!! Kurama took my job!! I want to be a vet!!"

"Okay... Yusuke."

"I don't want to grow up."

"Fine! Then Yukina."

"I want to be a doctor."

"Now Hiei"

"Hn. I want to learn martial arts."

"But, I thought you already knew martial arts?" Yukina said.

"I do, I want to learn more."

"Hey, maybe my grandma can help!!!" The teen delinquent shouted.

"Oh, and who might your grandmother be Yusuke?" Keiko asked him.

"Her name is Genkai. She knows a lot of techniques."

Hiei didn't look interested, but was interested. He still didn't like Yusuke, that's why he didn't ask if he could take lessons from his grandmother. The brown eyed boy seemed to notice this because he asked Hiei if him, Kuwabara, and himself could talk in private.

Getting up with a simple' hn', Hiei walked over to a nearby tree with the two.

"Hiei, why is it that you don't like us?!" Yusuke yelled in his face.

"Yeah, shrimp!! Why?"

"Reason one; you called me 'shrimp. Reason two, you still haven't apologized for..."

"For what!?" The two asked blinking a few times in curiosity.

"For... BEATING ME UP ON MY FIRST FRICKEN DAY OF FRICKEN SCHOOL!!!!!"

"Oh, well sorry. Now is that all? Can we be friends now?" Kuwabara asked. He may not have liked Hiei, and still doesn't, but what the heck! Why not be his friend.

"Hn. Fine. Now that I have gotten what I've wanted." Before he could walk away, his two new friends stuck out their hands in an agreement type of matter. For the first time since his new personality, Hiei smiled and took it. The two smiled back, and all three of them headed back to the lunch table.

"What were you guys talking about?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing, just stuff between new friends." The carrot top said and sat down in his seat.

After a few more weeks, Hiei's friendship with his new friends had improved. The teen enjoyed having all of them around. And, well, what can I say? They all lived happily ever after.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: Short and cruddy ending chapter. I didn't like it at all. Oh well. I hope you liked this fic because it's never being updated again. Let me write down some new fics I'm posting.

* * *

**First Time at School- **Thanks to Koenma, Hiei has to go to school, and Botan has to go with him!! Will the two eventually fall in love?

**Deadly Murders of Night- **One of the YYH members have been murdering the others to kill a certain one. Is it a prank, or is this really happening?

**Living as a Human**- Hiei gets turned into a human, and starts to show emotion. He even discovers that Yukina is in love, not with Kuwabara, but with Kurama.

**Love isn't a Game- **Botan has to find a boyfriend within two weeks thanks to a bet she made with her friends. She meets this boy named Kurama and wants him to play boyfriend for a while. Will the two fall in love?

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: Yes, I know, I've been writing KB fics. But, I've figured out that I have some KB fans so, why not just give them a few fics dedicated to their favorite pairing. I might write other pairing fics, if I get some fans who like different pairings then what I write. Anyway, I'm supposed to be talking about this fic right now, I hoped you liked it and enjoyed it because this is the last chapter! (Finally!!) Anyways, please review.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


End file.
